The present invention is related to a golf score board and more particularly to the one which is unitarily incorporated with a retaining structure convenient for temporarily holding golf balls.
Referring to FIG. 1, a golf cart is generally equipped with a score board 1 for the counting of the number of strokes a player did. The conventional golf score board for a golf cart is generally incorporated with a golf ball holder. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a golf ball holder 2 is unitarily made on a score board 1 through shape molding process and divided by two division boards 5 and 5' into two receiving chambers for the setting therein of two golf balls. A foam plastic strip 4 is partly mounted on the golf ball holder 2 and fixedly secured to the score board 1 by means of two rivets 3 and 3'. The golf ball holder is specially designed in such a size that a golf ball can be firmly retained in the golf ball holder, by means of the elastic property of the foam plastic strip 4, as soon as it is placed therein. Because of big contact area between a golf ball and the golf ball holder 2, the friction area therebetween is relatively big. Therefore, one shall have to use both hands to pick up a golf ball from the golf ball holder 2. Because there is tolerance in diameter between golf balls, when a golf ball of relatively bigger diameter is placed on the golf ball holder 2 of the score board 1 of a golf cart, it will be particularly difficult to pick it up. Because the connecting portions between the score board 1 and the golf ball holder 2 are limited to four lines (two between the score board and the two division boards, and two between the score board the two lateral side wall of the golf ball holder), strong torque force which is applied to the golf ball holder 2 against the score board 1 may easily damage the whole structure to cause the score board 1 to break along the dotted line as indicated in FIG. 2. Further, because of the use of foam plastic strip and rivets, the conventional golf ball holder incorporated golf score board for golf cart is inevitably more complicated to manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf score board incorporating with an unitary golf ball holder portion, which can be unitarily made through shape molding process to reduce its manufacturing cost and simplify its production process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf score board incorporating with an unitary golf ball holder portion which is durable in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf score board incorporating with an unitary golf ball holder in which a golf ball can be conveniently placed and firmly retained therein or picked up therefrom by means of the operation through a single hand.